Humanity's Last Stand
by c'est londres
Summary: Magneto and Prof. X team up once again to fight the growing anti-mutant population. But what happens when Magneto’s granddaughter shows up, demonstrating great power? Will she fight with them? post X3, PyroOC
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the X-Men or any Marvel character. I only own Victoria and other original characters.

**A/N: **Right well, this is probably going to be a wee bit confusing. This is set after X3 and I've worked off some of the novelised version as well as the movie. For instance, Iceman rescued Pyro in the end, Angel is an official X Man, Beast stayed as a teacher. However, I've worked off the movie as well: Charles was resurrected in the end, Magneto did take the antidote from Moira MacTaggert/regained his powers naturally and Rogue did take the cure.

And no Pietro has nothing to do with Piotr/Colossus. Pietro was another Marvel character, Quicksilver, who was indeed Magneto's son.

And also, I've just been informed by my friend who read through this last night that apparently Victoria's powers are very similar to a character on the show 'Charmed'. A show I've never watched, yet I think I've read some stuff containing 'Charmed Ones' which is most likely where I got the idea for the mutation.

Please review :)

* * *

I had been here once before. My mother, a mutant, had bought me here to visit old friends when I was a little girl. That was many years ago and in that time she changed. However, the school had remained exactly how I remembered it.

I walked into the office to find several people, one pair of eyes met mine instantly.

"Victoria?" Charles Xavier's voice broke through the chit chat that had previously occupied the room. Every head turned in my direction. I could feel their eyes burning into me.

"My dear child, what has happened to you?" Eric Lensherr's face was full of shock and surprise.

I could understand the shock, it had been a along time. My physical appearance also did nothing for me.

"Grandpa," I began, "I did something terrible."

With those words the tears come flooding out. Eric, my grandfather, stood and with a few strides had engulfed me in his arms.

"What did you do?" He whispered in my ear.

"I killed her."

My grandfather let go of my slightly and looked in my eyes, "tell me everything, my dear."

"I think it would be best if everyone vacated my office."

The others stood up and with looks of sympathy and confusion left the room.

"Tell us what happened, Victoria."

_I had just gotten home from school. No one was home, my mother nor Rich - Rich being my step dad. My fourth step dad to be exact. My mother had a habit of picking terrible men: alcoholics, abusers, womanisers. My first step dad, Tim, had last only a year before he found out about my mother mutation and began beating her. He was incredibly anti-mutant. He refused to look at me - I was the "demon spawn" as far as he was concerned - and when he did look at me, he would spit in my face. When I was seven, Tim had to guts to hit me when he found me out of bed one night. Soon after, my mother grabbed me and we ran away in the dead of night. _

_Next there was Christopher: you're everyday average business man. He seemed lovely enough. He worked hard, and even when he found out about my mother mutation, he stayed lovely. That was until my mother found out about the other women. Apparently he was too "disgusted" to have sex with a "freak", so he'd taken his attentions elsewhere. _

_And then third was Stefan. I knew he was bad news from the moment I met him. I was only ten at the time, but I could sense it. He wasn't right. By this time, my mother had grew to hate her mutation, she denied her gift - kept it hidden at all times. Stefan never found out about it, but it didn't stop him getting drunk and hitting her. When she finally got the guts to leave him, I was fifteen. _

_We disappeared without a trace, my mother kept away from men for a good year, year and a half. But then Rich came along. My mother fell for his charm and his good looks immediately, and before I knew it he was number four. I watched him beat my mother, it made me angry at him, at her. It was during this time my mutation began to show itself. The angrier I got, the more it happened._

_It started off with just small things: a football thrown down the corridor in school, the neighbours crazy dog running at me and then eventually a speeding car coming round the corner and almost hitting me._

_I discovered that I could… freeze things? Stop time. I could stop things mid air with just the flick of my wrists. And then my power grew. I a certain fit of rage, I tried to "freeze" the neighbours dog, Trevor, but I didn't freeze it. I still don't quite understand it, but after some research I discovered I had that power to speed up the molecular process which resulting in things exploding. Trevor, for instance. _

_It was unusual that no one was home that day. Rich didn't work, and rarely went out during the day. I didn't care, I was glad to be alone. I went up to my room, where I spend the next few hours. Around eight o' clock I heard the familiar sounds of Rich beating my mother. I tired to block it out, but all I wanted to do was go down there and get him off her. Hurt him. Yell at her for letting this happen. _

_So I did. I froze Rich on the spot, and pulled my mother away from him. However, as my powers were still not strong the effect wore off after a few seconds. Rich looked confused at first, looking from me to my mother, and then rage - pure rage - took over his features. _

"_You're one of those freaks!" He yelled at me. My mother flopped down in the corner and cried. Rich ran at me, yelling abuse. He began hitting me, kicking me, anything he could. I flicked my wrists to freeze him, yet I accidentally repeated my mistake with Trevor. He exploded, into tiny bit of dust. My mother began wailing, screaming._

"_You stupid bitch! What did you do that for?!" _

_I turned on her, "He was a monster! He hit you! He did God knows what else to you!"_

_Yet the insults and the accusations didn't stop. The woman was ungrateful, a gluten for pain it seemed. And with a small flick of my wrist, she was nothing but dust._

I finished my story. Eric and Charles both looking at me with pity.

"I'll look after you sweetheart," Eric leaned in, "we'll make sure you're safe."

"I think we should have Hank take a look at your bruises," Charles added, "run some tests, make sure everything's ok."

* * *

After my examination from Dr McCoy, who I recognised as one of the previous occupants of Charles office, I was shown around the mansion by a student. A girl named Kitty, she seemed nice enough. A little too chatty and cheery, but nice. Apparently she could walk through walls. She asked me what my power was, but I gave no answer. After relaying my story to Eric and Charles, I felt a little overwhelmed by the fact I had just killed the woman who'd looked after me my whole life - my own mother. Kitty introduced me to various other students, I politely nodded to them; not in the mood for the social niceties.

There was Piotr, or Colossus, a very handsome man who was twice the size of me. Bobby, or Iceman; you're typical teenage boy from the looks of it, until he touched Piotrs drink and it become a solid block of ice. Bobby's girlfriend, Rogue, had a lovely southern accent and a white streak in her hair which she described as "a long story" when I asked. Next, I was introduced to Jubilee: a Chinese- American girl who could create some sort of electricity with her hands.

There were several others that Kitty dragged me round, but I politely asked her to show me to my room. I was tired beyond belief and Dr McCoy had told me to get some rest. I found my lonely bag sat on the bed, and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I caught a look at myself in the mirror, I had bruises up my legs, along my arms and across the chest. I knew there were a few more across my ribs and stomach, and some on my back. Pulling my long black hair out of my face and into a pony tail, I climbed into bed and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"She's incredibly powerful Eric, who knows what she's capable of." Charles had a worried expression on his face. He and Eric had been discussing Victoria's story since she left the room.

"I know Charles, but she is my flesh and blood. I have to look after her."

"I can sense that her powers have not fully manifested. There's more to come. We must train her how to use her current powers before she's overwhelmed," Charles looked out the window, more specifically towards a certain woman's gravestone. "We cannot let her get out of control. There would be disastrous consequences, we both know that."

"Tomorrow, I will see what she already knows, and see what needs to be learnt." Eric stood up with a sigh, "My dear son Pietro, he'd be overjoyed to see his young daughter."

Eric left Charles office, and headed for his own quarters. On the way, he spotted Pyro - his once right hand man.

"Pyro," Eric summoned him, "I wish to ask a favour."

"Oh? What do you need?" Loyal as ever, Pyro offered his services.

"My granddaughter. She's very… vulnerable at the moment. She hasn't gotten control of her powers yet, and I need you to keep an eye on her for me."

"You want me to babysit?" Pyro's eyebrows shot up, and look of disbelief on his face. A year ago he'd been killing humans for Magneto, now he was spying on his grandkid?

"Sort of. She's incredibly powerful, anything could happen and I can't watch her all the time."

With that, Eric walked away and retreated into his room.

Pyro stood, fixed on the spot. He couldn't believe what was happening. First he was dragged back here? And now he's been demoted to head babysitter? Pyro had always been angry and bitter, but now the man whom he thought believed in him was using him to look after some girl? He was pissed to say the least.

_I'll make this girl's life a living hell._

Please review, I'm not too sure whether to continue or not.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the X-Men or any Marvel character. I only own Victoria and other original characters.

"_You're nothing but a murderer Victoria! You will pay for what you've done!"_

I shot up in my bed, my skin cold and clammy from sweat. My breathing was heavy and I panicked as I looked around the room, searching for something familiar. Remembering where I was, I breathed a sigh of relief. I was at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. The school my grandfather helped build and had returned to, to fight the anti-mutant threats with the X-Men.

A glance at the clock told me that it was 5.37am. I had been asleep for well over half a day, so there was no point in trying to sleep some more. A rumble in my stomach bought my hunger to my attention. I hadn't eaten in two days. Deciding to make a trip to the kitchen that Kitty had shown me last night, I brushed my hair and made my way out of my room.

I knew of the X Men from stories my mother told me when I was little, and she relished in her mutant powers. She had the ability to control the four basic elements; fire, water, earth, and air. She had once tried to explain to Christopher that mutants weren't supernatural beings like witches, they were scientific creation - their powers all had some sort of scientific explanation. Her powers control atoms and molecules, that was all. She told me all about the school which she once attended, about the various mutants she'd encountered. I loved to hear these stories, but they slowly stopped once my mother realised no man wanted a mutant wife.

Walking through the corridors I began to imagine my mother as a young woman walking in these halls. I held back the tears that began forming, and marched on.

The kitchen was empty, as were the corridors. No one appeared to be up this early and I didn't blame them. There was bread in a cupboard and a toaster on the side, it was an easy solution. I popped the bread in a sat in a stool.

I began to think of what would happen today, and I became lost in my thoughts. I never noticed someone else walk into the kitchen, or even open the fridge.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

"Oh, hi," My head snapped up to view this new person. "Sorry, I was daydreaming."

Before me stood a guy with slicked back brown hair, with blonde tips - like highlights that had grown out. He was quite cute, I'll admit. He was dressed in just a t shirt and pj bottoms, with a zippo lighter in his hand. The look on his face suggested he was down right annoyed.

"Let me guess. You're Victoria?" He said with a bored tone, that suggested he'd rather be anywhere else.

_Click, flick, flick, click._

"Yeah. How do you know?" I titled my head to the side slightly, in confusion. I hadn't seen this kid yesterday, and word can't travel that fast, right?

"Magneto told me about you. I'm kind of like his right hand man." His tone got more smug towards the end of the sentence. He looked at me as though waiting to be impressed.

_Click, flick, flick, click._

"Oh. So you're not one of Charles' little X-Men then?"

"Hah. No. I would never want to be one of those pathetic X-Men." he snorted unattractively as the suggestion.

"So, what are you then? My grandfathers little lapdog?" I smirked at his facial response, this guy was too easy to annoy. He looked like he wanted to hit me, or at least yell at me.

"Fuck you," his expression changed back to smug, "at least I can control my powers. Unlike some."

_Click, flick, flick, click._

He knew he'd hit a nerve there. I hoped Eric hadn't told him the entire story. I sneered at him, I was beyond tempted to blow up that little lighter in his hand that he was incessantly playing with.

"You don't know anything about me. So shut the hell up."

_Click, flick- _he light the flame on the lighter and looked at it.

"What I do know, however, is that if I wanted to, I could easily kill you right now, no problem."

I watched as the flame from the lighter floated into his hand and grew into a swirling fireball. So, he had power over fire? But he had to carry around a lighter meaning he can't create it.

"And what I know, is that you're powerless without that lighter. You can't create the fire."

His eyes narrowed, and I knew I'd hit the spot. Men; overly sensitive about where they come up short.

My toast popped, I placed it onto the counter, and I turned round to search for some kind of butter or jam.

_Click, flick, flick, click._

I found the butter, "you know, if I wanted to I-"

I turned round to find no guy stood there, there was no '_click, flick, flick, click' _to be heard. All there was, was two pieces of completely black toast.

"Prick burnt my toast," I muttered.

--

"This, my dear, is what the X-Men call their 'Danger Room'." Eric said, leading me into the a large empty room. "They've created holographic simulations to fight as part of training."

Eric walked back to the entrance and left. I was confused, was I meant to follow him?

He then came into view through a glass panel half way up one of the walls. It was a small room.

"Through this control room I can create a simulation for you to fight, so I can see what you can do already."

"OK. Question," I turned to him, "can these holograms hurt me?"

"Yes, my dear, they can. Don't worry. I'll set it to easy, and I'll stop whenever you want me to."

Eric climbed into the control room and I looked around, rubbing my hands together. I was nervous. I've never really used my powers unless I was angry, or annoyed and even then the freeze effect only last a few seconds. What if I can't make them work? What if I get hurt? Or if Eric think I'm weak and not worth training? What if I'm stuck with my powers like this forever?

Suddenly, the room disappeared and was replaced with what looked like a scrapheap. I looked around warily; there was nothing dangerous to be seen. I explored the area, looking for something. Something I was meant to fight.

But I guess it found me.

I heard crashing behind me, a small robotic creature appeared a few feet away. It looked ready to tackle me, and out of fear I flicked my wrist and it froze. I panicked, the effect would wear off soon and I couldn't just keep freezing it. I had to try and blow it up.

The robot slowly began moving again, and I flicked my wrist again. No explosion, it froze.

"Get angry, Victoria! Feel some emotion!" Eric's voice boomed across some sort of tannoy.

Angry. Right, I can do angry.

Tim, Christopher, Stefan, Rich - the men that had ruined my mother, my life. The kids in school that bullied me for being weird, different. The girls that refused to talk to me, the guys that teased me. Trevor the evil Tibetan Mastiff that chased me up and down the street. That kid from the kitchen who burnt my toast.

The robot regained movement again, and this time I was shaking from anger. I flicked my wrist and every molecule of the creature separated, it exploded into a pile of dust.

Three more robots appeared, I flicked my wrist at them. _Boom, boom, boom. _Each one exploded, showering dust everywhere. A bigger robot materialised form behind a stack of cars. I flicked my wrist at it, it's shoulder exploded. It wasn't enough to destroy the whole thing. It began hitting the stack of wrecked cars, knocking them towards me.

I ran for covered, trying to flick my wrist as well. _Boom. _It's chest exploded._ Boom. _It's arm._ Boom._ It's knee. Each explosion was becoming smaller. It was getting closer. The feeling of fear and panic kicked in again. I flicked my wrist - the creature froze. Not even two seconds later it began moving again.

I wasn't strong enough to defeat it.

"End of simulation." A cool, robotic female voice called out.

Slowly everything began to dissolve and the big empty, metal room appear once again.

I heard clapping, turning round I saw Eric sat in the control room. He wasn't alone however.

"Well done, Victoria. Much better than I anticipated."

"Yes, that was very good for a first try." A caramel skinned woman with white hair complimented. I recognised her as one of the people from Charles' office last night.

The people in the control room began to file out, including Eric. The doors to the danger room opened, and they stood there.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Ororo Munroe, or Storm. I'm one of the teachers here." She smiled warmly at me, and I accepted her handshake. "You have an excellent gift."

"Thank you," I looked over at the others. Bobby, Kitty, Piotr and Jubilee were there, a long with a man that was in Charles' office last night and much to my annoyance, the guy who burnt my toast.

"Hey Victoria!" Kitty ran up to me, "you're power is awesome. I wish I could blow things up. How cool would that be?"

Her words irked me. Blowing things up isn't "cool". I blew up my mother. I wanted to hit her right then and there, but I restrained myself. She didn't know, it wasn't her fault.

"I was wondering, can I call you Vicki? Or Tori? 'Cause Victoria sounds so… formal. And we need to give you a proper name anyway, so until then I think Vicki sounds good?" Kitty was talking too much again, but I liked what she was saying.

"Yeah, Vicki's good." I smiled at her and she grinned form ear to ear.

"I'm afraid our little session ran over a little bit," Eric announced. "The X-Men here wish to train."

I noticed when Eric said 'X-Men', toast boy flinched. Ahhh, so toast boy's been shunned by his almighty Magneto, and told to become an X-Man.

"Nice moves, kid." The man with quaffed hair and a face full of fur thumped me on the back. "I'm Logan."

"Hi." I said, rubbing my back slightly. The guy had a hell of arm on him.

"Anyway, we must be off my dear. I must talk to Charles and I believe you have classes to get to."

I followed him out of the danger room, as Storm began to address the class. Eric nodded at toast boy in a respectful manner and I just received a glare from him.

"Grandpa, who's that other boy in there?" I fell into step with him as I quizzed him. I felt the need to know more about toast boy, and why he's such an arrogant jerk.

"Ah, that is Pyro - or John as they call him here - he left this school to become part of my brotherhood. The boy has excellent potential and ambition to match. Although he's a little headstrong."

So, Pyro, eh? No wonder I didn't see him around yesterday with the other kids. He left them for the 'dark side', and I guess he's now the reject that no one wants to talk to. That probably explains his major attitude problem.

--

It was bad enough for Pyro that he had to train with these people, but now it was being prolonged by Victoria. They were watching her from the control room, at first it was laughable, but when she got angry her power increased. He would never admit it, but he was silently impressed by her. He could only imagine what she would be capable of once fully trained.

When the larger robot attacked, Pryo smirked. The little girl got scared and ran away, her power dissolving. She was pathetic. Magneto stopped the simulation to save her skin.

"Well done, Victoria. Much better than I anticipated."

It reminded Pyro of Magneto's praise towards him, when he first starting training him. It made him jealous and resentful. He hated this girl.

He rolled his eyes, as all these idiots he had to work with began praising her.

He sent her a death glare when she walked passed.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the X-Men or any Marvel character. I only own Victoria and other original characters.

**A/N: **RIGHT! Hello. I am so so so so so so so sorry it took me so long to get this one out. I've been without the internet for over a month, and I've just started my job so I haven't had much opportunity. I know, excuses, excuses. Byeah. I hope you enjoy this one (:

And yes, I found it highly amusing to make them watch Van Helsing:

"_Wait, who's playing Van Helsing? Is that Wolverine?!" _

"_No, it says here it's some bloke called Hugh Jackman, whoever that is." _

I'm a right giggle, me :)

* * *

I had spent the day in classes, learning nothing different than I would have done at my normal high school. I met some new students, and for once I felt like I fit in. No one saw me as weird or a freak. Even school was enjoyable here.

After lessons, Kitty asked me to join her, Bobby and Rogue in a game of foosball. Most of the students were in the recreation room at this time, but the older kids seemed to get priority.

"Hey, you four! Want to watch a movie with me and Jubilee?" Piotr called across the room.

"What movie?" Kitty replied without taking her eyes off the game, "yes!" We scored.

"How about Van Helsing?"

"Sure, we're getting killed here anyway." Bobby admitted defeated to Kitty and I. I say, Kitty and I, it was more just Kitty. The girl's very competitive.

"Hah! Yes, we win!" Kitty high-fived me and danced her way over to the couch.

I smiled watching them all. I'd been here for a day, and they've all been so nice to me. They talked to me during lessons, invited me to hang out with them, made me feel included. That had never happened to me before. I had never had real friends, I guess.

I mean there were a few people I'd talk to in school, but just for: "can I borrow a pencil?" or "do you know the answer to number twenty-one?" I'd never been asked to hang out with anyone from school.

I sat down with them, on the floor in front of the couch and watched the movie. I felt a strange sense of acceptance, and I liked it.

"Oi, Vicki, come up here on the couch." Piotr moved over to make enough room for me. It still looked a little tight, but I couldn't say no. I squeezed in between Piotr and Jubilee. I ended up half on his lap, and a blush crept over my cheeks. I smiled down at me and put his arm on the back of the couch to allow me to get comfy.

However, I couldn't help but notice when toast boy, I mean Pyro, stalked past the rec room, unnoticed by everyone but me.

* * *

Pyro was wandering the corridors aimlessly. He found that now he was back at the mansion there was nothing to do. His old friends refused to talk to him, and he had no one to hang around with.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked by the rec room, knowing everyone would be in there. With a quick glance he noticed a group of them sat on the couches watching a movie. Victoria was one of them. He scowled at the sight of her cuddled up to Piotr. He hated the fact that his old friends had immediately accepted her. She had taken his place in the group.

He had distanced himself from everyone, or so he'd like to think. In reality everyone had shunned him. Even Magneto, his mentor, the man whom he'd spent the last two years of his life serving under and learning from, was distancing himself from Pyro. And now he had his precious granddaughter to mentor.

Pyro felt completely alone.

* * *

The movie ended and the credits rolled. Piotr took the remote and turned off the DVD player. The television returned to normal programming.

"Well, that was good," was the common census.

"Have you ever thought that maybe, those old vampire and witch stories were based on mutants?" Jubliee asked everyone.

"I don't know. No one really knows when mutants first came about, so it's possible." Bobby replied.

"I don't know, I don't think so. Dracula was based on Vlad the Impaler, and he was one of the original vampires wasn't he?"

"I guess."

"_Returning to our main story of the day; a mutant has attacked St Michaels hosptial today. Sources have confirmed that the attacker fired plasma blasts from his eyes and reeked havoc upon the hosptial. He destroyed several wards and updates show that there have been 28 people injured and 4 killed in this attack."_

"Oh my God," Rogue muttered under he breath. We all sat in shock as the news reader relayed the report.

"We should find the professor," Bobby announced and we made our way to his office.

"Professor! Have you seen the news?" Rogue questioned as we burst in.

Charles and Eric we sat at the desk, appear to have been deep in conversation. Storm and Logan were also present, as were Dr McCoy and another man I had yet to meet.

"Yes Rogue, we have."

"Well? Can we track down the mutant? Like we did with Nightcrawler?"

"I've been trying, Bobby. I cannot find him with Cerebro." Charles wheeled round the desk and had an expression of deep thought on his face.

"There are mutants out there doing nothing but damaging hope for mutant equality." He sighed.

Uncharacteristically, Eric shuffled in his seat.

"If this carries on, then the government will reissue the Registration Act. Have us all tagged like criminals."

The atmosphere in the room was very sombre, no one said a word.

* * *

Charles told us all that we shouldn't worry just yet, and to go to our rooms and rest for the evening. I couldn't help but wonder what the adults had been so engrossed in conversation about before we entered.

I said goodnight to Jubilee, Rogue and Kitty when we passed their rooms. Piotr left us next, so it was just Bobby and I.

Once again there was a familiar face stalking the corridors. As he brushed past Bobby and I, I could feel the tension between the two. The glares that were sent and the silent war that appear to be raging.

When Pyro was out of earshot, I turned to Bobby, "were you two friends?"

Bobby let out a little dry laugh, that didn't seem to fit him.

"We were once. Until he left us, betrayed us. He was my best friend." Bobby didn't look at me once. He stared at the floor, he expression torn between anger and sadness, but his tone completely bitter.

"Oh," was all I could manage. I felt awkward now.

"Goodnight, Vicki."

"Night Bobby."

I paused outside Bobby's door, and looked down the corridor. I couldn't help but be curious about this Pyro. Out of my pocket I pulled a packet of cigarettes - dirty habit, I know - and decided to pop outside for a smoke.

It was a cold New York night, but I enjoyed the breeze. I leant against the stone wall and looked out over the gardens. So much has happened in the past week. I couldn't quite comprehend. My life had changed and it could never be the same again. I had killed my own mother, my step father, I had travelled across state to find my grandfather, I had been accepted as a student here, I had begun to form friendships, I had begun to use my powers.

I was overwhelmed by it all. Tears stung my eyes, so I looked up at the dark sky to push them back.

_Click, flick, flick, click._

The familiar sound of that Zippo lighter. I turned to look at the doorway, and sure enough there he was.

"What are you looking at?" I called out across the patio. No reply.

I looked at my unlit cigarette, "got a light?"

He walked out over the patio towards me.

_Click, flick, flick, click._

He held the lighter up to my face, taking a drag I lit my cigarette.

"What are you doing skulking around this late?"

He looked at me with utter contempt, like I had killed his favourite pet. With one last glare, he turned to leave.

"You know, maybe you'd have someone to talk to if you weren't such an ass."

He paused in his tracks for a second, perhaps considering to turn around and hit me, I don't know. But then he carried on walking straight back into the mansion.

Again, SORRY! Hope it was good enough. Remember to review! Aha.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the X-Men or any Marvel character. I only own Victoria and other original characters.

**A/N: **I decided I'd be awesome and get another chapter out tonight as an apology for the long wait. Oh and there might have been a mix up, me uploading the wrong chapter or something. I dont know, it might have been my imagination. Hahah (:

Oh and in response to Nadine: yeah, i'm a bit of a comic nerd too, so i've tried to stick to it. Actually the main storyline comes from the comic books, and you'll find out a bit mroe about Victoria's history which is all pretty in sync with the comic book. Except obviously her name isn't Luna, and she has different powers (:

Oh! and before I forget - I've got the rest of this story planned out chapter by chapter. There will be 13 chapters, maybe fourteen if I do an epilogue which I haven't decided. And there might be a sequel. Depending on how well this story is received.

Right, read on!  
And don't forget to review!

* * *

It had been two weeks since my encounter with Pyro. I hadn't seen him since, not even roaming the corridors. I had a strange feeling he was avoiding me. No one else seemed to mention him, it was like he didn't exist. I felt kind of bad for insulting him, but even if I wanted to apologise I couldn't find him. Over the last few days, I had pushed him out of my mind and gotten on with things.

My training with Eric had been going well, I had progressed in freezing. After a few more sessions, I had been able to increase the length of the freeze for over a minute. Apparently the next step was using my powers in fight or something. I hadn't really been paying attention. Our session had run over again and the "X-Men" were getting ready for their training. I was slightly distracted by a certain someone suiting up.

I had developed a small crush, I'll admit. Piotr wasn't my usual type. I don't even have a type. But he was sweet, funny and charming - not to mention absolutely gorgeous.

"I don't see why I have to write this stupid essay." I grumbled into my desk, my hands gripping my hair.

Piotr, Bobby, Rogue and I were working on our homework. Charles had set us an essay on 'Lord of the Flies'.

"Because you're in the class, just like the rest of us." Bobby replied with a sarcastic smile.

"I've already written thousands of essays on this in school. It's stupid."

"Then it should be easier for you, so stop complaining." Piotr had spent about twenty minutes on his first sentence, English Lit. really wasn't his thing. I was a little taken aback by his snappy tone. "Sorry, I just… This is impossible."

"No it's not. Look what's your essay question?" I leaned over to him, and look over his shoulder. I blushed a little when I realised how close I was to him.

He looked at me, and I realised our faces were only inches apart. Pink tinged his cheeks, and I could feel the air getting warmer.

"Uhhh… Explain how the island itself could be considered a character."

I smiled a shy smile at him and began helping him with his work. I could sense Bobby and Rogues smirks at our little display but I brushed them off.

"Oi, kid, ain't you meant to be down in the danger room with Magneto?" Logan had walked by but stopped when he saw me at the desk.

I looked up at him confused before glancing at my watch, I was five minutes late and I had to get up to my room and changed. Bugger.

"Shit! I'm late!" I gathered together my books and bid goodbye to the others, "Thanks Logan!" I called back down the corridor.

I ran all the way up to my dorm, chucked my books on my small desk and grabbed my training outfit. A pair of loose tracksuit bottoms and a tank top. Simple and reliable; allowing for easy movement.

"Ahh you're late my dear." Eric spotted me running down the corridor.

"Sorry," I panted, "I was studying and lost track of time."

"That's alright Victoria, it appears our other participant is also late."

Eric lead me into the danger room which today appeared to be some sort of gym or dojo, quite unusual. Wait, other participant?

"Huh? Someone else?" I cocked my head at Eric, who just smiled coyly and left for the control room.

"Yeah, someone else."

Oh great. The familiar smug voice of Pyro ran through my ears.

"What are you doing here?"

He walked right up to me, towering over me, a smug little smirk plastered on his features. I had to admit, he was quite attractive. His eyes were dark though, full of… hatred and malice. A shiver ran down my spine.

"I'm here to beat the crap out of you." He grinned.

"W-What?" My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Calm down children." Eric's voice boomed over the tannoy, "Pyro is here to help with your hand-to-hand combat training."

I looked at toast boy and he winked at me. Oh boy, he's going to kill me. I've never had any sort of hand-to-hand combat. The most I've ever managed was a feeble slap when a group of girls turned on me at school. Bad memories.

"Right, Pyro here is going to launch attacks at you, and I want you to block them."

I nodded and loosened my muscles. Pyro was standing a few feet away from me with that annoying smug look on his face.

"You ready, princess?" He cocked his head to the side, and a sadistic grin spread across his features. Oh crap.

"Bring it o-" I was cut off by hi fist flying what seemed a thousand miles an hour towards my face. Instinctively, my hands flew up and I froze him in place.

I ducked, and moved out of the way, waiting for the freeze to wear off.

He stumbled forward and almost fell flat on his face. I snorted at his face full of panic and surprise.

I feigned innocence, "Didn't see that coming?"

He said nothing but jumped at me again. This time I didn't freeze him, I just ducked. I had a feeling he was going easy on me.

He flew at me with his right fist, and I jumped to the left. It was purely a game of who was quicker. Thankfully, the years of running from pricks at school had helped me build up my speed. I'll admit, I was getting slightly cocky. A smirk on my face appearing to match his own. Smugess is my downfall I guess.

I was too slow and Pyro landed a punch on the right hand side of my jaw. I stumbled back a bit, and looked up in shock. For a second I thought I could see surprise and regret on my attackers face, but if I did it was gone in a flash. He grinned at me, "Didn't see that coming?"

I stared at him in disbelief for a second, still clutching my jaw. It was definitely going to bruise. He was still looking at me, mocking me. Anger swelled inside me, I had vowed to myself over the past few weeks that no man would ever lay a finger on me.

With a quick flick of my wrists he froze, the superior look held on his features. Two swifts steps and I was in front of him, fist balled up.

I punched him as hard as I could.

Five, maybe ten seconds later he unfroze. He grabbed his face in pain, and glared up at me. From no where, we heard applause and laughter. Eric had wondered into the room.

"Well done my dear, that was quite a good shot." He patted me slightly on the back, "I hope it doesn't sting too much, Pyro."

I smiled triumphantly and looked at the boy in question. I jumped slightly when I saw the look in his eyes; a look of absolute hatred and abhorrence directed solely at me. It sent a chill down my spine.

Without another word, Pyro regained his stance and stormed out of the room.

"It seems you might have dented his ego, my child."

I bid my Grandfather goodbye and went after the haughty pyromaniac. I guess I should apologise, it wasn't entirely fair of me to use my powers when he couldn't.

I searched the nearby corridors and found nothing. There was no one in the classrooms nearby, and it wasn't until I approached the rec room that I found anyone.

Piotr was carrying a small side table under one arm and a computer monitor under the other.

"Wow, did you remember to lift with your knees?" I asked him as we grew closer.

"Aha. Always. What are you doing wondering around? I thought you were with Magneto?"

"Oh, well. There was a slight incident and now I'm trying to find Pyro."

Piotr's eyes narrowed at the mention of his former friend. I couldn't help but feel slightly bad for Pyro, considering how people reacted to just stating his name.

"Why you looking for him?" I caught something in the tone of his voice, but I couldn't quite place it.

"I did something which I need to apologise for." I nervously played with my hands. I wasn't sure if it was the close proximity to Piotr's godlike form or the prospect of having to see Pyro after our little punch up.

Piotr laughed at the idea, "No need Vicki, I'm sure he deserved it."

I felt a little jolt of something at his words, again something I couldn't place.

"Yeah, well. I still feel the need. You haven't seen him have you?"

Piotr's face fell a little, but he complied anyway. "Yeah, I saw him go out on the balcony a few minutes ago." I smiled appreciatively at him, "Just a warning, Vicki. He's bad news."

I nodded at Piotr, smiling at his conern for me. "I'll be fine. I'm a big girl."

I walked of down the hallway, not before looking back to find Piotr staring after me. When he realised, he looked away embarrassed. I couldn't help but giggle to myself.

Just like Piotr said, there he was. Pyro was leaning over the balcony - a cigarette in hand. Pulling out one of my own, I joined him.

"Got a light?"

He glanced over at me, eyes narrowed, but he obliged, holding his zippo up to my cigarette.

"Thanks."

We stood for a few moments in awkward silence. I wasn't sure how to go about apologising, or if he'd even accept it.

"Look, Pyro." I began, turning to face him. "About what happened. I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to use my powers."

He didn't even spare me a glance, just continued to stare out across the grounds. He was being difficult. I gritted my teeth and tried again.

"I just… I reacted badly, that's all. I apologise for it."

Again, nothing. Studying his face, I could see several emotions scaring it. Annoyance, anger, frustration, isolation. I followed his stare to find Bobby, Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee sat in the gardens studying and laughing.

Ahh. He missed his friends. Or at least, friendship - someone to talk to.

"You know, if you actually tried you could probably get your old friends back."

That earned my a glance. More of a glare actually, which turned into a bitter grin accompanied by a dry laugh. "You already seem to have stepped into my place there, sweetheart."

I was taken aback by his words. I hadn't taken his place, not intentionally. I had just made friends.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm capable of making friends." I crossed my arms over my chest defensively.

"Hah. Not just friends, babe. I've seen you and Piotr making sex eyes at each other."

"Excuse me?" My eyes were as wide as satellites. How dare he say such a thing.

"You heard me." He threw the butt of his cigarette off the balcony and faced me. "I don't even understand why they would befriend you."

He spat the last word out of his mouth as thought it was poisoned. He looked me up and down, disgusted. I felt slightly violated, I couldn't help but shudder under his gaze.

"What's the supposed to mean?" My voice shook slightly.

"Your pathetic. You're weak. You can't control your powers. You're not worthy of being Magneto's new protégé." An malicious glint came over his eyes before he spoke again, "You even managed to kill your parents."

My mouth opened to reply but nothing came out. I was like a fish. How did he know that? Eric wouldn't have told him, would he? No, he wouldn't have.

"Yeah, I know you're little secret. Quite interesting really. Maybe I should inform you're new friends, Piotr would find it most enlightening, I'm sure."

A spiteful grin was dominating his face as he looked down on me. Tears were already forming in my eyes, threatening to spill onto my cheeks.

"Fuck you."

He laughed a little, "No thanks princess, I'd rather not."

The first tear fell, and I refused to let him see. I turned and marched back into the building. I kept walking and walking, trying to get as far away from that horrible, nasty, vicious, cruel excuse for a human. My eyes fixed to the ground, so no one saw my watery features.

Unfortunately, that meant I couldn't see where I was going very well and ended up walking straight into the chest of Logan. "Woah kid, where's the fire?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." I adverted my eyes from his in hopes it would make my tears seem less obvious.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Concern covered his rough features as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"It's nothing. I just…" Should I tell him? Or should I just leave it? "I guess I miss home a little, y'know?"

He seemed to buy it. He'd probably heard it from a few kids before, working at a boarding school.

"It's ok. That's normal, you'll be fine after a few days. You settled in ok? Made friends and stuff?"

"Yeah, yeah. Kitty made sure of that."

Thats all for today folks! Reviews make me happy! :P


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N:** Right, this is chapter five - one more chapter and we'll be half way! Haha. Also, you should check out my livejournal - go onto my user page, then onto my home page. It's got update information, information about my other stories on other sites and upcoming stories. Oh and a few icons and graphics [:

OK, well. Remember to review my lovelys, it encourages me to write more and post quicker!

**

* * *

**A month had passed since my argument with Pyro. I had stopped thinking about it, stopped thinking about him. I rarely saw him, and when I did he kept his eyes glued to the floor. Soon enough, he had left my mind altogether. Instead my brain cells had been kept occupied with mountains of school work, training and the current state of mutant affairs.

Eric had been keeping me busy when I wasn't in class. Hand-to-hand combat training, my sparring partner was now Bobby, was high on the list of priorities. If I was to fight alongside them, which is what Eric had in mind, I couldn't just rely on my powers alone. I had gotten quite good, I could hold my own for a while but I still had work to do. Regarding my mutation, Eric had me meditating. I was rather surprised when he suggested it, but apparently due to the emotional power that was linked with my mutation, it was necessary. And I'll admit, it was working. I could harness my emotions quite well now, enabling me to get through several runs in the Danger Room. I need more training still, but I was getting there.

Eric informed me that he hoped I would fight alongside him and the X Men when the time came. I approved of it, they were my friends now and they were fighting a good fight. I would be proud to fight with them. Trouble was coming, we could all sense it. Another attack had occurred. A busy shopping mall in upstate New York had been victim to a mutant. They reported on the news that she created flashes of light that rendered over 50 humans completely blind. The Professor wasn't having any luck finding this mutant, or the previous one. It was exhausting him.

The other thing keeping me busy was school work. Due to the schools unorthodox students and teachers, the curriculum was also a little strange. The stuff I'd already covered in my own school was a breeze, but the mutant orientated syllabus was proving more difficult. I never realised how much history there was to mutants, or how mutations affected everything from politics to psychology.

On the bright side, it had given me an excuse to spend more time with Piotr. We had regular study dates, which we spent talking and joking most of the time. One time, we agreed to meet at his dorm and I, being eager as always, arrived a few minutes early, to discover a shirtless Piotr in the doorway. It took all myself control not to pounce on him, and just let my blushing cheeks and stuttering voice show him how much I enjoyed the view.

To say he was toned was an understatement. His torso was sculpted to perfection, he didn't look as if he'd been hitting the steroids though. My physical attraction to him grew a hundred times that day.

"Admit it, you cheated!"

"I didn't! I'm just talented." He laid his hand on his heart in mock arrogance.

I threw the little ball from the foosball table at Piotr, which hit him directly on the forehead.

"Oh you're in for it now."

I made a pathetic attempt at an escape, but to no avail. I was lifted into the air and thrown down on the couch. He began tickling me, and I couldn't stop giggling.

"Please… stop." I said through my laughter.

"Not until you say you're sorry." He grinned down at me.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"And that I'm not a cheat."

"You're n-not… a cheat!"

"And that you'll go out with me this Friday."

I looked up at him as he stopped tickling me. He was smiling down at me in silent hope. I nibbled on the inside of my lip. He was asking me on a date, something very new to me.

"I'll go out with you on Friday." I mimicked quietly.

We kept eye contact, and I could feel him getting closer. His breath hit my face when he was only an inch away. He was going to kiss me. My first kiss. I closed my eyes and waiting to feel his lips, but they never came.

"Guys! You have to see this." Bobby's voice shattered the moment, and my eyes flew open. "What are you two doing?" Bobby looked at us strange. It was until then that I realised what position we were in. Piotr was on top of me, between my legs which had almost wrapped completely around him.

We looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before jumping away from each other. "Uhh nothing. What was it we need to see?"

"Oh right." Bobby switched on the TV and sat between us on the couch. The other students gathered around, Logan and Storm were hovering in the doorway.

"_They mutants are calling themselves the Mutant Liberation Front. The message delivered to the White House stated that they would 'stop at nothing until mutants were given their rightful place, above humans' and that they will keep killing until all humans surrender. The President has yet to comment on this, but we will keep you updated."_

"They're a mutant terrorist group, they're undoing all the hard work that's been going on for mutant rights." Bobby was outraged.

"I know Bobby," the Professor entered the room, capturing everyone's attention, "I've been trying to get a lock on one of the two mutants, but they don't seem to exist. They must have found a way to block Cerebro."

They continued to discuss what should be done, but I stopped listening. On the TV they were replying the footage of the two attacks. Something suddenly hit me. I watched them carefully, and I noticed that both mutants had some sort of… technological device where their powers generated. It was strange.

* * *

Everyone was still buzzing from the announcement on the news. What I saw in the footage confused me. I decided to get away from all the talk for a while. I sat outside, under a tree reading. It was warm enough that I didn't need a coat, yet cool enough for the breeze to chill my skin.

I was lost in my book, but I still felt the stare I was receiving from him.

"What do you want Pyro?"

He was stood a few metres away, leaning against a tree - watching me intently. He took my question as an invitation for him to come closer.

"What are you reading?" He perched down next to me, glancing at my book.

"Is it any of your business?" I tried to hide the book behind me before he could see the cover properly. But I failed.

"'_Love Not A Rebel'_?" He laughed, "Sounds like some trashy romance novel. Didn't know you were into that?"

"You don't know everything about me then, clearly." I glared at him a little before marking my page and putting the book down. "Again, I ask, what do you want?"

"Who says I wanted anything?" He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. I sighed.

"You were staring at me for a good ten minutes, Pyro."

"No I wasn't. Please, I do have better things to do."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, like what? Stalk the hallways some more?"

He opened his eyes and glowered at me. "Actually yes, that is a lot more interesting than standing there watching you for ten minutes."

Again, I rolled my eyes.

"Eric said you were headstrong."

My words caused a reaction within him that I wasn't too sure about. He jolted a little before fixing me with a long stare. "And why would Magneto be talking to you about me?"

He seemed suspicious, as if his former leader might have betrayed him in some way.

"I asked him." Pyro's eyebrows shot up in surprise, a smirk settled on his lips. "Don't get big-headed on me. I just wanted to know who burnt my toast."

He chuckled at the memory causing me to hit him with my book. I suddenly realised how we were acting. It wasn't quite friendly, but considering our last conversation it was very civil. I didn't quite understand why, but I felt like we were almost joking. And it felt normal.

"So what else did Magneto tell you about me?" He asked subtly, closing his eyes again.

"Just the basic background. Good boy gone bad crap."

He didn't reply, so I took it as an opportunity to continue. "He explained to me how you were sick and tired of being told what to do. How you wanted to be a part of things, and take charge. Not sitting back and watching everyone else attempt it."

Still nothing, he was lying perfectly still, eyes closed. I was beginning to winder if he'd fallen asleep. I risked continuing.

"But now that Eric's seen the error of his ways, and rejoined Charles you've had a little trouble adjusting. You're friends wont take you back, you're isolated. You're jealous of the attention Eric gives me, that's why you resent me. You used to be his 'right hand man', like you said. But now, he barely gives you a second thought."

During my little speech Pyro had opened his eyes and he was staring at me, as if daring me to say each word. I admit, his gaze made me uncomfortable. It alarmed me slightly.

"He told you all that did he?" His voice was monotonous.

"No. But I knew it anyway." Eric had only informed me of the first bit, his background. The rest I had figured out for myself.

"You don't know anything about me." Again, his voice was monotonous.

What I said next shocked even me.

"Then why don't you tell me about you?"

I had no idea why I said it. But some part of me - some insane part of me - wanted to know him. I wanted to understand him. I wanted to help him.

"Because I don't want to."

He was studying my face, looking for a sign as to why I was doing this. To see if I was tricking him, or if I genuinely wanted to know him. I decided to give him a little smile.

"Surely you need to talk to someone. You always seem lonely." His face tightened. My words had stung him slightly.

"I don't need to talk."

"You do. I've seen how you look at all you're old friends. You long to slip back in, to have someone to talk to."

I received no reply.

"Everyone needs a friend, Pyro." I stood up, brushed my clothes clean. "Even us murderers."

I turned away from him and walked back up the school. I was confused beyond belief by what just happened. I had just indirectly offered my friendship to guy that a month ago had verbally abused me and made me cry. What was I doing?

* * *

Pyro was shaken by her words. He had no idea that he was that transparent.

He had no idea why he came out here and stood watching her for so long.

He had no idea why he came over to talk to her.

He had no idea why they had _almost_ had a civil conversation.

He had no idea why she in some way suggested friendship between them.

And he had no idea why he wanted that friendship so much.

* * *

**REVIEW! AND CHAPTER SIX MIGHT BE UP QUICKER THAN NORMAL!**

**[:**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: This is very important! **Guys, this story has had over 500 hits yet only 8 reviews. It's kind of making me lose interest. My other fic on has 27 reviews and I've only been writing it a few weeks, and the chapters are a lot shorter. Those reviews have encouraged me to write more and more.  
Due to the lack of reviews, I've made a decision. **Unless you tell me that you want me to continue, this story will die** regardless of the fact I have planned out the entire thing. I need to know you're enjoying it otherwise it just means I'm writing for no one but myself, and myself isn't enjoying it much anymore. So I need you to tell me whether or not I should continue. I'll check back next Friday, the 14th and if theres barely any response I will take this story down. If there's a lot, I will write the next chapter and post it up along with a lot of thank yous (:

Right, after my wee rant there. This is chapter six. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It was Friday. The day of my date with Piotr, and I was getting ready in my room. Kitty had decided that she would help me pick out an outfit, and give me a little pep talk of sorts.

"I like the white top with the black shorts. Oh, wear some tights underneath. Opaque ones. That'd look cute. And how about these shoes?"

She was riffling through my wardrobe whilst I just sat back and watched. She seemed more excited about my date than I was.

"Ok, white top, black shorts, tights, shoes. Got it."

I changed into the outfit and began fixing my hair. "Leave it curly, or straighten it?"

"Curly. I love your hair curly."

I smiled at her appreciatively. Kitty had become somewhat of a best friend to me. She still talked far too much, but I'd learnt to block most of it out.

"I can't believe you're going on a date with Piotr. He's like, the cutest guy in the school." I was sat crossed legged on my bed examining the contents of my make up bag. "Seriously, I remember when Jubes first got here. She had the biggest crush on him, she could barely talk when he got near. Thankfully, she got over that."

I laughed, Jubilee had never struck me as the type to go mushy over a boy. The words 'girl-power' popped into my head whenever I saw her.

There was a knock at the door, "I guess that's my cue to leave. Good luck Vicki." Kitty opened the door to reveal Piotr stood there in a pair of dark jeans, and a navy blue t shirt. He definitely looked cute.

"Hey Piotr. I'll just leave you two to it, see you later!" Kitty wandered off down the hall leaving Piotr stood at the door.

"Come in, I'm not quite ready yet."

I began to apply a little eyeliner as Piotr sat on my bed.

"So where are we going?" I asked, making conversation.

"Just into town. I was thinking a movie then get something to eat." I smiled at him, such a classic date. "You look gorgeous."

I could help but let the blush creep into my cheeks. I turned away embarrassed and applied my mascara.

"What are you doing here?" Piotr's voice sounded, his tone harsh. I looked up to see Pyro stood in my doorway, looking from me to Piotr and back to me.

His eyebrows knittied together in confusion for a second, before his face become cold and distant. His eyes concentrated on me.

"Magneto asked me to check on you." His voice was void of emotion.

I opened my mouth to reply, but Piotr got there first. "She's fine. We're just going into town for the evening."

His voice seemed to be laced with possessiveness, a hidden message in it - subtly telling Pyro to back off.

Pyro said nothing. He didn't look at me again, he just left. The atmosphere in the room seemed a little darker, and I suddenly felt cold. I decided a jacket would be a good idea.

"You ready?" Piotr smiled at me, I nodded. "Lets go to the garage. My cars down there."

* * *

Pyro felt like an idiot. A complete and utter fool. He mentally berated himself.

Earlier, after much thought, he decided he would go and see Victoria. After their conversation earlier in the week, it had left him feeling… incomplete. He needed that feeling to go away. He decided the best way to do it, would be to take her up on her unspoken offer.

He would finally talk to someone. He would open up, enjoy someone else's company. Try and act normal again.

On his way to Victoria's room, he'd gotten so into the idea he was actually a little excited. The idea of having a friend again - it energized him. He almost felt happy.

So when he arrived at her room, door wide open, to find Piotr sat on her bed telling her she looked gorgeous, his face fell. At first he was confused as to what was going on. The after a few moments he realised - they were going on a date. Pyro didn't quite know why the idea irked him so much, but he put it down to simply the fact that she had indirectly told him she would be there for him if he needed to talk and yet she'd been making plans to go out with other guys.

He saw it as fraternising with the enemy.

She wanted him to open up to her, yet she was dating one of the very people that had shut him out.

And it hurt.

He made up some line about how Magneto had sent him to check up on her, save himself the embarrassment of her knowing he was there to talk to her.

Now, sat under the same tree they'd had that very near civil conversation Pyro began thinking.

She didn't offer to be his friend because she wanted to. No, she pitied him. That was it. She offered to be there for him because she felt bad. It was a mercy friendship she was offering.

Pyro felt offended. He felt like he'd been tricked. He was right about her all along. She was just a pathetic little girl, she was weak. She wasn't worthy of his friendship - mercy or not.

_I'll make this girl's life a living hell._

* * *

My date with Piotr was lovely. We decided to see a pleasant slasher movie after ten minutes discussing whether to see an action (his choice) or a romantic comedy (my choice). During the movie, he employed the classic yawn technique which made me laugh silently to myself. He was sweet.

We went to a diner afterwards for burger, fries and milkshakes. We talked for over an hour whilst we ate. We talked about our families and lives before the school. I learnt that his family was Russian but he'd lived in America his whole life. His mother was called Alexandra, his father Nikolai, he had a sister called Illyana and an older brother, Mikhail. His power had manifested when he saved his sister from being hit by a car. Xavier contacted him shortly afterwards.

"So how about you?" He sipped his milkshake, "you know my life story. Now what's yours?"

I hesitated for a moment. Sharing my past wasn't something I was looking forward to.

"Well. My grandfather is Eric Lensherr. My father was his son, Pietro Maximoff. My mother was Crystalia Maximoff, better known as Crystal. They were both born somewhere in Europe, Romania, Serbia. Somewhere like that. My mom went to Xavier's school, that's where my parents met. They were both mutants. They got married after they left the school. I haven't got any brothers or sisters. My mom had an affair when I was four, with a real estate agent. They split up. Last I heard my dad just got out of jail. My mum remarried four times. Tim, Christopher, Stefan and Rich. None of them were exactly husband material to say the least."

Piotr nodded along to my story, subconsciously eating his fries. "So where's you're mom now?"

I looked down at my food and considered my answer.

"She's dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't- I shouldn't have-" Piotr stumbled on his words, feeling guilty for bringing the subject up.

"No, it's ok. I'm over it." That was a total lie. I still had nightmares about that night. I woke up in cold sweats, hearing her voice screaming at me. Telling me I was nothing but a murderer.

* * *

We arrived back at the mansion at around half ten that evening. Piotr walked my up to my room, and now we were facing the awkward goodbye.

"I had a great time tonight, Piotr."

"So did I." He looked at me with hope in his eyes. "Maybe we could do it again some time?"

"I'd love to." I smiled at him. He was definitely the sweetest guy I'd ever met.

"Well, I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He ran his hand through his hair and scratch the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Before I knew what was happening, Piotr had leaned in and kissed me. His lips were warm and soft. It was only a sweet, chaste kiss. But I still felt weak at the knees. He pulled away, gave me a smile and a nod and walked towards his room.

Inside my room, I through my purse and coat on the bed, and went to sit down. However, when I sat I realised I wasn't alone. There was someone on my bed. That someone flicked the switch on the bedside lamp.

Pyro.

"What are you doing in my room?!" I whispered harshly.

"Magneto wanted me to make sure you were ok." His voice was cool and calm.

"Well, you could have stayed outside. Not made yourself comfy on my bed."

He ignored my statement and stared at me.

"Have a nice date?"

I eyed him suspiciously, "Yes thank you. Why?"

He got up off my bed and made towards the door. Turning back to me, he smiled. That smile sent a chill down my spine.

"I just wanted to know how heart broken you'd be when I tell him all about what you did to your mother."

I stared at him, not quite processing his words.

"Goodnight Victoria."

He slid out the door before I had a chance to stop him.

He was going to tell everyone what I did.

He was going to make me a social outcast like him.

* * *

**Remember, I need to know if I should continue! Leave a review telling me what to do, and next Friday I'll decide.**

**Thank you.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: **A million and one apologies! I know it's been two months since I update this, especially after the last chapter when I said I would end this story if no one wanted it and lots of you reviewed. I was fully intending to update the week after I updated by life caught up with me. I was very busy at work with Christmas coming up and all, and then the festive season - visiting family across the country etc. Plus my lack of interest in the X Men fandom didn't help. But today I finally sat down to write another chapter, admittedly it took me a while to get back into the throw of things, but here it is!

I want to thank all those who reviewed the last chapter: gymgurl, Skye Knightley, Stormbringer, hotbritt5000, Nelle07, Pyrokinetic-Emo, monet st croix, Maestro, brutal acrimony, hatorisgirl15, wicca in training and pachecarrote. Thank you! (Btw, if your user name's been altered ie. periods removed and replaced by spaces that's because ff is annoying and deletes them whenever I save.)

I'm not too sure when the next chapter will be out, cause I've just lost my job and I'm trying desperately to get a new one but I guess it means I have more time to write! Aha.

Anyway, _please_ review! (:

* * *

I didn't sleep at all Friday night - Pyro's words still ringing in my mind.

Would he really tell everyone, all my new friends, that I was a murderer? Was he really that cold hearted?

I knew they would all find out eventually, no one can keep a secret that big and I guess they all had a right to know they were socialising with a killer. But I had hoped that I would be the one to tell them when I was ready, when I felt comfortable enough to.

And what would Piotr think? He was so good-natured and sweet but would he still accept me? Want to date me?

Maybe it wouldn't matter. Maybe they wouldn't care. Maybe they would still accept me.

Who was I kidding? I'd seen the way they treated Pyro - a guy who had killed his fair share of humans and mutants. Admittedly he had also betrayed them but I didn't want to take the risk.

I had to talk to Pyro.

And that is why at three in the morning I was creeping around the mansion, realising I had no idea where his room was.

I couldn't just knock on every door and go, "Excuse me, is Pyro in there?" Not only would I annoy most of the student population, God knows what they'd think Pyro and I were up to that I were to be looking for him in the middle of the night.

Thus, I decided that a much better idea was to be sneaky. If I opened up the doors a fraction and froze the occupants, I could check unnoticed.

After checking I don't know how many rooms, I came to a halt. No, I hadn't found Pyro but the occupant of this room made me stop and stare for a good five minutes.

Piotr was lying in his bed: shirtless and sheets rumpled. One arm above his head, the other thrown carelessly over his stomach. I moved silently toward him, even though I knew he wouldn't wake for I had frozen him upon entering. I scolded myself for shamelessly gawking at him whilst he slept, but I couldn't help it.

I ended my barefaced starring when I noticed his alarm clock read 4.17am. I was running out of time until morning and I had to speak to Pyro. I had to make him listen to me.

I eventually found his room, right at the end of the corridor - his was like him, small with one bed. I guess no one really wanted to bunk with him now.

Like with all the others I had frozen him before I entered so he was sound asleep. While I waited for the freeze to ware off, instead of removing it myself (something I had learnt to do with Eric), I decided to take a look round his room.

It was pretty plain, like mine. I had noticed a lot of the other kids had pictures of family and friends all over the place. Several of them had clothes strewn messily across the floor; there had been books, DVD collections, stuffed animals, a laptop or two.

But no, Pyro had nothing in his room.

At least so I thought. On closer inspection, I noticed Pyro's desk at the far right of the room which on top of it stood a small silver photo frame - a photograph of himself with Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee and Piotr. It appeared to be taken outside in the gardens - under the same tree Piotr and I had had our _almost_ civil conversation.

They were all smiling at the camera, arms thrown round each others shoulders and waists. I found my eyes drawn to Pyro who was stood on the far left. An uncharacteristic smile was arranged on his face. He didn't appear to be laughing quite as heartily as the others but I could tell that in that moment he was truly happy.

"What are you doing in here?" A deep voice distracted me from my thoughts and made me jump out of my skin. I spun round and noticed Pyro staring up at me from his bed.

"Uhh…" I managed to say, rather unintelligently, as I stared at him. The curtains on his window weren't pulled together completely and the moonlight filtered illuminating him.

Again couldn't help but notice that he was somewhat attractive, especially with his hair rumpled, his sleepy eyes and his shirtless torso. Admittedly, he was no where near as built as Piotr but my eyes wonder over him appreciatively.

"I said, what are you doing in here?" He asked again sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. His voice was a little louder and more clear.

"I needed to talk to you." I finally found my voice and managed to string a sentence together. I couldn't decide what was making me nervous: the fact I had been caught snooping around his bedroom or the fact that he was very much shirtless and moving towards me.

"Oh?" Came his reply, a cocky smirk on his face. "Talk about what?"

He leaned across his bed and grabbed the zippo lighter form the bedside table. My eyes were drawn to the waistband of his pyjama pants that were riding dangerously low on his hips. Oh God, what was I thinking.

I shook the thoughts from my mind and reminded myself of the reason I was there.

"Talk about your little threat." I crossed my arms over my chest and attempted to at least make myself look composed and confident when on the inside I was falling apart. I think I failed because all he did was smirk and glance down at my crossed arms.

That's when I realised I was wearing a very low cut and lose camisole, having not changed out of my bed clothes before beginning my search. It wasn't my arms he was looking at - it was what they were crossed over. A blush crept up into my cheeks, as I tried to reposition my top so it wasn't revealing as much.

Pyro just laughed, "I can see what old tin man seems to like about you. I didn't think it was your winning personality."

Abandoning my cause of fixing my top, I glared up at him. How dare he!

"You're hardly one of talk, mister." I jabbed my finger into his chest. His bare chest. Oh dear. I carried on talking, aware that my voice was trembling a little. "I haven't heard you say one nice thing since I met you."

He was very close to me now, so close I was having to look up at him as he loomed over me.

"Technically, I just complimented you." His voice was dangerously quiet and careful.

I hadn't realised that this whole time I'd been inching myself away from him until I found himself bumping into the desk. Pyro closed in on me, his hands resting on the desk at either side of my hips. The room was dark, but the moonlight was hitting his face once again so I could make out his expression. He seemed to be enjoying this - he could tell I was nervous, that I was uncomfortable. He liked making me squirm. There was a malicious glint in his eye, that smirk still present on his lips.

_I wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips._

My eyes widened as I comprehended what I had just thought. No! That was disgusting! He may be attractive, but he was still horrible - he was enjoying my distress for goodness sake! I would rather kiss a rat.

"Hah!" I scoffed at him, directing me irritation at myself towards him, "A compliment coated with insult. That's hardly nice."

He was leaning closer to me now, his body was almost touching mine. I wouldn't know what to do if we actually came in contact. The hairs on the back on my neck were standing on end. My breathing was heavy with panic and something else, something I didn't really want to admit. I couldn't believe that this ghastly man was having this effect on me. I really wished I was wearing a thicker top - or at least a bra! Thankfully, Pyro didn't appear to notice any of this but he was still inching closer.

"I was telling you that you have a good body. That's nice isn't it?"

My mind went blank, I'll admit. There was silence between us until he spoke up again.

"So what about my 'little threat' did you want to discuss?" He took a quick step back, he was no longer looking at me. I felt myself let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I stepped away from the desk he had had me pinned to and walked to the other side f the room. Thoughts came rushing back into my mind and I managed to form a sentence.

"You can't tell anyone about my mother."

His back was turned to me, so I didn't know how he received my words. I suspected that he was probably smirking to himself, relishing in the power he had over me.

"Why shouldn't I?" His voice was surprisingly cold and cutting.

"Because I'm asking you not to. Please, Pyro. Please?"

I was a little ashamed that I was now begging him to keep my secret. I was hoping that there was something compassionate left in him, something that would encourage him to be merciful.

He didn't reply, but instead he turned and walked towards the desk again. He picked up the silver photo frame I had been inspecting earlier.

"Why do you care if they know?" His voice was so quiet that I barely heard it.

"Because… This is the first time I've ever been accepted by people. The first time I've actually had friends. I don't want to lose it."

I didn't know why I was opening up to him. For some reason, I just felt I could. I watched as he ran his thumb over the photo before turning to me. His face was cold and hard, and he shoved the frame in my face.

"These people," he practically spat at me, "You're 'friends'." He looked at me almost mockingly. "If they're such good friends, then they shouldn't care then should they?"

He turned away form me, throwing the photo frame across the room. I heard the glass smash as it came in contact with the wall and I flinched.

"Get out."

I didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Pyro laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Victoria had just left and he was reeling from their encounter.

What right did she have to come sneaking into his room in the middle of the night?

_What right do I have to reveal her biggest secret?_

He knew that that was true. But he didn't care. He hated Victoria. He loathed her. He wanted her to suffer.

She had waltzed into his life - took away his mentor, his friends (it didn't matter that they weren't talking to him anyway, she had still replaced him) and now she was doing something even worse.

She was confusing the hell out of him.

One minute she's rude and obnoxious, the next she's offering to be his friend, then she's off gallivanting with the 'enemy' and now she was sneaking into his room at night dressed in nothing but a flimsy camisole and boy shorts.

Pyro hated to admit that he was attracted to her. He had always acknowledged that she was pretty, but he before he hadn't cared. But tonight - being that close to her, pinning her against that desk. The thoughts that had been running through his mind were sinful. His eyes had wandered shamelessly over her body before she had realised he was awake and he couldn't help but take the opportunity to be close to her.

He had noticed the way she reacted: her heavy breathing, her hairs standing on end and even the subtle hardening of her nipples. She couldn't even string a sentence together. She was clearly feeling something similar to him. For a few moments he had felt proud of this, he had wondered if Piotr had accomplished to do such things to her. But he came to his senses - he hated this girl! - and he had quickly stepped away from her.

No one had ever managed to infuriate him so much; let alone a pathetic little girl.

When she had begged him to keep her secret, he had almost agreed. The tone of her voice, she had sounded so desperate. Again, he forgot the hatred he had for her. Contrary to most people's beliefs he did have a little compassion left in him, but when she had explained to him why, he lost it.

Only a short time ago, he had thought that she was different from all the others around here. But he was proved wrong. She was just out to save her skin and keep her precious little friends.

She had no interest in being _his _friend, even if he could make her heart beat faster.

* * *

So, what do you think? I'm not too sure about it =/ but what's a girl to do, eh? **Review **please?

(:


	8. Chapter Eight

After two hours sleep, I was being shaken awake. Groggily I opened my eyes to see Storm leaning over me, dressed in her X-Men suit.

"We're going on a mission." She informed me as I sat up in bed, brushing the sleep out of my eyes. "Eric wants you to come with us."

I sat stunned for a moment - Eric thought I was ready to go out and fight?

I grinned like a little girl on Christmas morning and jumped out of bed, but this time I remember I was only wearing my little pyjamas.

"Uh, what should I wear?" I asked Storm gesturing to my current attire.

She gave me a knowing smile, "We had a suit made for you."

I followed her out of the dormitory and down towards the lower levels. Apparently, I was the last to be awoken as everyone was already suited up and ready to go.

"Hey, kid. Get this on and meet on us on the jet." Logan quickly through me the blue cat suit before heading towards the plane.

My very own suit! I quickly changed into it, admiring it as I went. I guess this meant I really was one of the X-Men. They had accepted me into their group. I felt like I belonged.

I couldn't help but smile as I boarded the jet and took the remaining empty seat.

Unfortunately that seat was next to Pyro, who just gave me a very cold glare before looking at our peers and smirking at me. I knew what he was thinking. He was still holding this over my head, still blackmailing me in a way. He was taunting me with what he knew.

"So what exactly is happening?" Bobby spoke up from the seat in front of me.

Storm replied from the front where she was piloting the jet with Logan, "There's attack currently going on at the train station - the Professor picked up on the distress. We're going to put a stop to it."

"Oh, right." Bobby lamely replied.

Storm landed the jet just outside the train station in stealth mode, hoping to go unnoticed.

"Here's what we're gonna do - me and Storm will try and apprehend this guy, if that doesn't work you guys are gonna have to give us a hand." Logan told us, as we exiting the jet.

I saw Pyro roll his eyes next to me.

The closer we got to the station, and the inside of it, the warmer the air got. It was a chilly night, but I was soon sweating from the heat.

"What the hell?"

Logan looked around trying to spot the offending mutant. He wasn't hard to spot, he was dressed in some strange suit - not all that different to the ones we were wearing - and he was pushing out his arms in all directions.

That was when I noticed he was the source of the heat. The blasts of warmth were coming from his palms and he pushed them outwards.

Looking around, I could see several innocent bystanders fainting from the heat - mainly children and older people.

I was scared, I really was. Who knew how high he could raise the temperature? He could kill us all.

He didn't seem to notice us enter, and he carried on.

Storm attempted to cool the area down, creating winds and rain. That was when he noticed us. He upped the temperature several degrees out of annoyance.

I was beginning to feel dizzy. I had to grab hold of a nearby bench to keep on my feet. I noticed several of my companions doing the same.

By now the room was so hot things were beginning to catch a light. One in particular caught my eye. A little girl was over in the corner of the atrium completely passed out, and a fire was nearing her.

"Bobby!" I yelled, but he couldn't hear me as my voice was so weak. "Pyro!"

His head snapped towards me almost surprised that I was calling out his name, I lamely pointed at the little girl hoping he would understand. He did. He continued putting out the various fires as Bobby and Storm attempted to cool the room down.

Logan meanwhile was trying to take down this suited mutant. He kept running at him, trying to attack him - but the closer he got, the hotter it was and several times he collapsed to the fall. The unknown mutant just chuckled at this.

Piotr was having difficulty keeping consciousness. I assumed that due to his organic metal, he was heating up a lot quicker than the rest of us. Kitty also was having problems, I saw her collapse from the corner of my eye and Piotr caught her before she hit the ground.

Most of the civilians present were now unconscious on the floor, and no one could get near the culprit.

I was slowly passing out, I could feel myself losing consciousness and then regaining it again. Leaning on the bench, I attempted to be of some help.

Flicking my wrists at the stranger with as much power as I could, aware that I would only freeze him due to how weak I was. But hopefully, I would give Logan the chance to knock him out cold.

I collapsed on the bench, "Logan! Now!" My voice cracked, but I could see him running at the unfamiliar mutant. One swift right hook, and the guy fell to the floor.

* * *

Back at the mansion, everyone had recovered from the heat. Kitty had suffered from minor heatstroke, but her condition improved after an examination from Hank.

The offending mutant was still out cold in the medical bay and Hank had just started to run some tests, after stripping him of his full body suit. We all made our way to the Professors office to relay the events.

"He generated large blasts of heat from his palms," Storm informed the Professor and Eric. "People were passing out from it. The authorities arrived soon after we left, paramedics attended to the civilians."

"I see." The Professor thought for a moment, "Did he say anything before you apprehended him?"

"No one was really in the talking mood." Logan remarked, puffing on his cigar. "None of us could even get near him until the kid here froze him."

Their eyes fell onto me and I shuffled uncomfortably in my seat, smiling weakly.

"Well done Victoria, I'm very proud." Eric complimented, patting me on the shoulder.

I gave him a shy smile as Pyro scoffed from his lonely corner of the room. Everyone ignored him.

Suddenly, Hank came rushing into the room yelling. "Charles! The man, he's escaped!"

Everyone was suddenly on alert, "What do you mean? How?"

"I turned my back for one minute and he woke up. He started panicking, yelling about his suit, but before I could subdue him he ran out of the lab."

Hank was panting slightly, probably having just ran all the way to the office.

The Professor wheeled himself from behind his desk, "Quick, go look for him. He can't have gotten far."

We all left the office and dispersed in various directions trying to find the escapee. I ran out into the gardens, thinking that would be the most likely place to find him. I mean, if I was escaping that's where I would go.

After scanning the open areas, I headed over to the slightly wooded area, covered by numerous trees.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought to check out here.

"So golden girl, what was it like to get a pat on the back from Granddad?"

I snapped round to see Pyro not too far behind me. Maybe he had followed me? I doubt it, after his reaction to me this morning, I would have thought he'd avoid me.

"Shut up, Pyro."

I turned away from him and continued to search the area.

I could hear him following me closely behind, but I ignored him anyway. I delved further and further into the wooded area, quite surprised by it really. I didn't realise there was this much forestry here.

"Look out!" I heard Pyro yell, just a stream of flames shot passed me. I was shocked by it and froze the area around me out of instinct.

The flames and their target were stuck in time.

It was him, the strange mutant that had escaped and he was just over a foot away from me. From his position, he had clearly been running at me - maybe to attack me? The thought sent shivers down my spine.

I quickly flicked my wrists at Pyro, unfreezing him.

"Get rid of the flames," I told him. He begrudgingly complied.

"What should we do with him?" I asked Pyro, unsure of how we were going to transport him back to the mansion when my freeze would wear off eventually.

With a dull glance in my direction, Pyro stepped towards the corrupt mutant and, mimicking Logan from earlier, landed a sound punch to his skull. The man fell to the ground once again, and Pyro grabbed his arm and began dragging him back to the mansion.

I hurriedly caught up with him and we walked on in silence.

Once the unconscious mutant was back on the lab table, the Professor took his position near the man's head and began to read his mind. Everyone stood watching on in silence, waiting.

After a few moments, the Professor withdrew his hands.

"He's not a mutant." He informed us simply.

"What do you mean he's not a mutant." Logan pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning on and approached the table. "We were all there, we felt that heat."

"He's not a mutant, he's human." The Professor repeated, "He has no mutation. The power you felt stemmed from the suit he was wearing."

We all looked over the strange suit that Storm held in her arms, inspecting it. "The arms…" She gasped. "They have some sort of device on the inside. That must be how he did it."

We all sat in stunned silence.

"It makes sense," I spoke up. All eyes to me. "The footage of the other attacks - I noticed the first one, he was wearing a strange visor where the plasma blasts were generated. The second one had something on her hands where the flashes were coming from."

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Eric questioned. I could sense Pyro smirking across the room.

"Well, I… I wasn't sure. I could have just been imaging things." I nervously fiddled with my hands, my palms sweaty.

There was a moments silence before the Professor carried on telling us his findings.

"Vicki is right, the attacks are all linked. They were not really the Mutant Liberation Front they claimed to be, but another organization run by humans called Humanity's Last Stand." He paused as this information sunk in, "They created technologically enhanced suits in order to mimic mutant powers."

"So they've been trying to defame mutants?" Storm asked the Professor when he finished, who nodded in reply.

"I'll need to dig a little further into his mind to find out some more information, so suggest you all rest for now. I'll call a meeting when I know more."

We all nodded in agreement and excited the room, returning to the mansion's upper levels.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's chapter eight! Sorry for the long wait, just over a month I think. I managed to get a temporary job - in an office! Haha, excitement. But it only lasted for three weeks so I am unemployed again, and ready to write some more.  
Not much romance going on in this chapter. This chapter was supposed to move the 'action' storyline along a bit, clearing up a few things. I've already started working on the next chater which, albeit very short, will be pure romance! Haha.

Thanks to angelika04, Julie, Nelle07, gymgurl, lilykaze, pachecarrote and hotbritt5000 for reviewing the last chapter! Very much appreciated. And Nelle07, you might be a bit of a mindreader (; ahah. I'll leave it at that.

If you could please **review **it would be wonderful! I love hearing feedback, even if it's only a one liner! (:


End file.
